Lustige Abkürzungen
ABI :::Amtlich bescheinigte Inkompetenz. :::Amtlich bescheinigte Impotenz. * ABM *:Arbeits beschaffungs Maßnahme. *:Alles billiger Mist. *:Arbeit bis Mittag. *:Abendliche Bums Maschine. * ACRONYM *:Alphabetic Collocation Reducing Or Numbing Your Memory. * ADAC *:Allgemeiner Deutscher Alkoholiker Club. *ADHS ::: Andreal Du Heisses Stück. * ADIDAS *:All Day I Dream About: Sex. *:Alle deutschen Idioten denken an Sex. *:Alle Dumme Idioten denken An Sex. *:Alle dummen Italiener denken an Spaghetti.. * ADIDAS - PUMA - NIKE *:Alle Deutschen Idioten denken an Sex. *:Papa und Mama auch. *:nur ccckann es. *:Probiere unbedingt mal Adidas. * AEG *:Alles echter Gammel. *:Alles Ein Gammel. *:Alles ein Glumpert. *:Alt Eisen Gesellschaft. *:Alt Elend Gebrechlich. *:Am Eigensinn Gescheitert. *:Am Ende Gefeuert. *:An's Elend Gefesselt. *:Auf einmal geht’s. *:Aufstellen Einschalten Gehtnicht. *:aus dem wienerischen: A Echts Glumpat. *:Aus Entfernung Gut. *:Aus Erfahrung gacki. *:Aus Ersatzteilen gebaut. *:Auspacken Einpacken Gutschrift. *:Auspacken Einschalten Gabutt. *:Auspacken Einschalten Garantiefall. *:Auspacken Einschalten Geht nicht. *:Auspacken Einschalten Geld zurück. *:An Electrolux Gescheitert. * AFA *:ARSCH FÜR ALLES. *:Alles für'n Arsch. * AI *:Allah Informed. * AIDS *:Ab in den Sarg. *:Alles ist Detlefs Schuld. *:Arschficken ist doch scheiße. *:Aus is's, du Sau. *:Aus is's, du Schlam*e. * A-Klasse *:Auto Kippt Leicht Auf Seite Siehe Elchtest. * AKV *:Arsch Kriecher Verein. *:Arsch Kinder Verein. * ALITALIA *:Airplane Lands In Tokio And Luggage In Amsterdam. *:Always Late In Take-off Always Late In Arrival. * ALLAH *:Alle Leute Lieben Alle Heute. *:Anderes Lustiges Leben Auf Hebräisch. * ALS *:Allgemeine Lid Schwäche. (Fernsehschlaf) *:Alle Leute so. * ALTE *:Aller Liebster Treuer Engel. * AMG Abartigeoptik Mörderleistung Geilersound * *:AMI *:Amazon macht impotent. * *: * AOK *:Asi ohne Kohle. * AOL :::Abends ohne Leitung! :::Außenseiter-Online. * ARD *:Allgemeines ratloses durcheinander. *:Auschaltknopf rechtzeitig drücken. *ARTE *:Aktionskünstler Ruinieren Täglich Einschaltquote. *ASB *:Andere sind besser. *:Affe sucht Banane. *:Akademische Säuferbande. *:Allgemeiner Säufer Bund. *:Alle sind Bedürftig. * AT&T *:Alles Teuer Und Taugt Nix * ATARI *:Alles Teile Aus Restposten der Industrie *:Alles Teile Aus Runderneuerten IC’s *:Als Türstopper Absolut Riesig Installiert *ATU *:Amateure Tüfteln Unfug *:Allgemein teurer Umtausch *: Auto-Teile Unzufrieden * AUDI *:Accelerates Under Demonic Influence *:Aggressiv Ungeduldig Drängelnd Ignorant *:Alkohol und Drogen Industrie *:Aus Ungarn Direkt Importiert *:Allgemeiner Unfug deutscher Ingenieure *:Auch unter Deppen in *:Automobiler Unfug Deutscher Ingenieure *:Am Untergrund der Industrie * AZUBI *:Arsch zum Bierholen *:Arschgrapschender ziemlich Unterbelichteter Betriebs Ingenieur *:Allzeit zu Unfug bereites Individuum * BASF *:Band Aus Scheiße Fertigen *:Besser Arbeiten Sonst Fliegst *:Bezahlt Alles Seine Firma *:Bürschel arbeit sonst fliegst *:Byte Abweisende Schutz-Folie * BEN * Benno: Betriebseigener Neger niedrigster Ordnung * BENOR *:BetriebsEigener Neger ohne Rechte * BENZ *:Bei Elch Notbremse ziehen *:Bin ein Nissan Z * BHW *:Bauen Heisst Warten * BMW *:Baader Meinhof Wagen *: Bayrischer Meister Wagen *: Bei Mercedes weggeschmissen *: Borgward macht weiter *: Brett mit Warzen *: Bring mich Werkstatt * BORG *:Bürger Ohne Rechte Gehirnhälfte * Bro'sis *:Bei regelmäßigem onanieren singt ihr so * BSE *:Bauer sucht Ehefrau *:Bäuerinnen sind erotisch *:Besonders Schöner Engel *:Bescheuert Seniel und Engstirnig * BVB *:Behinderte verfolgen Ball *:Bayern verfolgt Borrusia * BVG *:Berlins Vereinigte Gaukler *:Bahn verkehrt gelegentlich *:Bus verkehrt gelegentlich * C&A *:cheap and awful *:Charme und Anmut * CAD *:Computer Aided Desaster * CAD/CAM *:Computer Am Montag / Chaos Am Dienstag * CDU *:Coole Deutsche Unterhosen *:Club der Unterhosen *:Club Der Untoten *:Club deutscher Unternehmer *:Cuxhavener Damen Unterwäsche *:Christlich Deutscher Untergrund *:Chaotisch durchsetzbarer Untergang *: Chinesische Damen Unterwäsche *: * COMMODORE *:Company for Ramsch mismanagement and obscure devices of Computer equipment *:Come On Make My Ordinary Day Once Really Exciting! *:Company Of Maximal Mismanagement, Offering Devices Of Rubbish Equipment * DATSUN *:Diese Autos Töten Sanft Unsere Nation * DB *:Döner Bude *:Dinkelsbühler Blaskapelle *:Dunkles Bier *DeTeWe *:Des Teufels Werkstätten * D&G *:Dumm und Geil * DHL *:Deutschlands hirnloses Logistikunternehmen *:Deutschlands hohlste Logistiker *:Dumm und Hirnlos *:Dauert halt länger *:Dumm hässlich langsam *:Deppen hinterm Lenkrad * Die Post *:Deppen in einer Position ohne sinnvolle Tätigkeit * DLRG *:Den Lass Ruhig Gluggern *:Die Liebe Richtig Genießen *:Durch Langeweile Reanimation Gescheitert *:Durch langsames retten gestorben *:Die Loser Retten Garkeinen * DLRG+ASB *:Durch Langsame Rettung Gestorben, Aber Sanft Begraben * DOS :: Durchweg Ohne Sinn *DPD : Dämliche Paketdienst-Deppen :: Deutscher Prostituirten Dienst : * DRK *:Dich rettet keiner *:Durch Rettungsversuche Krepiert * DVU *:Deutsche Vollidioten unter sich * Emo *:Emotionales MobbingOpfer * EDEKA *:Ein dummer Esel kauft alles *:Ende DEr KArriere * EDV *:Ende der Vernunft *:Es duht vielleicht (schwäbisch) *:Ein dummer versteht`s *:Eggonomisch Dechnischer Vortschritt (sächsisch) * Ehe *:errare humanum est (irren ist menschlich) *:Ernst haut Erna *:ehrliche haudrauf Entwicklung * EMACS *:Eight Megabytes And Constantly Swapping *:Escape-Meta-Alt-Control-Shift * EMS *:erster misslungener Sex * FBI *:Female Body Inspector *:Fundbüro blöder Ideen * FDF *:Freund der Frauen * FDP *:Fast drei Prozent *:Finanziert durch Parteispenden *:Finanzstarke Deppen und Protzer *:Frechheit, Dummheit, Prahlerei *:Ferarsch die Proleten *:Freiflug der Pleitegeier *:Faule Dumme Parasiten *FERRARI *:Fährt Ewig Rechts Ran Aufgrund Rebellierender Innereien * FIAT *:Fabrikation Italienischer Autotrümmer *:Fahrer Im Auftrag des Todes *:Fahrer is a Trottel *:Fahrer Ist Affiger Taugenichts *:Fährt In Afrika Taxi *:Failure In Automotive Technology *:Failure in Italian Automotive Technology *:Fataler Irrtum aus Turin *:Fauler Italiener aus Turin *:Feeble Italian Attempt at Transportation *:Fehler In Allen Teilen *:Feine Italienische AlternaTive *:Fenster In Allen Türen *: Ferrari Imitat aus Turin *:Ferrari in anderer Technologie *:Ferrari In Außergewöhnlicher Tarnung *:Feuer In Allen Töpfen *:Fiaker in Autoteilen *:Fit in allen Töpfen *:Fix It Again, Tony! *:Fucked In the Ass Twice *:Für Idioten Allgemein Tauglich *:Für Idioten ausreichende Technik *:Für Ihren Arsch Tut's *:Für Interessante Ausfahrten Tauglich *:Für Italiener Ausreichende Technik *:Für Italiener anspruchsvolle Technik *:Futile Italian Attempt at Transportation *:Fehlkonstruktion In Allen Teilen - Rost In Turin MOntiert *:Fahr Immer Am Tag (weil nachts keine Werkstatt auf hat) * FIFA *:Fußball ist furchtbar albern * FKK *:Fahre Kaugummi Kaufen *:Frauen kaufen Kacke * Ford KA *:Für Opa reicht das kaputte Auto * FORD *:Fortschritt ohne richtigen Durchblick *:Fehlerhaft oberflächlig rostendes Design *:Fails On Rainy Days *:First On Race Day *:First On Recall Day *:First On Road to Dump *:First On Rust and Deterioration *:Fix Or Repair Daily *:Flip Over, Read Directions *:Found On a Rubbish Dump *:Found On Road Dead *:Fraternal Order of Restored DeSotos *:Fucked On Race Day *:Fucked Over Rebuilt Dodge *:Fucked Over Road Debris *:Fucker Only Runs Downhill *:Fucking Obsolete Road Device *:Fucking Old Rust Dog *:Für Opa reicht dat *:Für Ossis reicht das * GAP :::gay and proud *GmbH :::Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Hoffnung :::Großmutter muss bald heiraten :::Geh mir Bier holen :::Gehste mit, biste hin :::Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Hochachtung * GOLF *:Gerät ohne logische Funktion *:Gogo Ohne Lebensfreude *:Got Another Little Friend *:getarnter opel läuft fickerig * GTA *:Gnadenlos total abhängig * GSoA *:God save our army * GTI *:GehirnToter Insasse *:Geistig Tiefergelegter Idiot *:Gnadenloser Tod Integriert *:Grausamer Tod inbergriffen *H&M *:Hasi & Mausi *:Hassan und Murat *:Hungrig und Mager *:Hager und Mager *HAK *:Hilfe die Aliens kommen * HIGHSCREEN *:Lieber High als Screen * HIV *:Hab ich vergessen - (auf die Frage nach dem Gummi) * HONDA *:Habe ohne nachgedacht Dich angeschafft!! *:Hält Ohnehin Nur Drei Ampeln *:Heute ohne nennenswerte Defekte angekommen *:Himmlischer Orgasmus nach dem Absteigen *:Höllischer Orgasmus nach dem Anfahren *HONK *:Hauptschüler ohne nennenswerte Kenntnisse *HP *:High Price *:High Phon *http: *:Hohe Telefonrechnung, totale Pleite *HVL *:Hirn voller Läuse *:°IBC *:Ich bin cool! * IBM *:I Believe in Mama *:I Believe in Mammon *:I Believe in Mediocrity *:I Believe in Miracles *:I Buy Macintosh *:I’ve Been Moved *:Ich Beuge Mich! *:Ich Bezahle Mehr *:Ich Bin Masochist *:Ich Bin Massa *:Ich bin müde *:Ich Bin Müll *:Idioten Bauen Maschinen *:Idiotie Braucht Methode *:Idiots Become Managers *:If Bought Malefunctioning *:Im Betrieb Miserabel *:Immens Beknackte Maschinen *:Immer Backup machen *:Immer Beim Meeting *:Immer Besser Manuell *:Immer Blöde Meldungen *:Immer Bloss Meetings *:Immer noch Besser Manuell *:Inadequate But Marketable *:Incredible Bad Maschines *:Incredibly Boring Machines *:Industrieller BüroMüll *:Ingenieure Bauen Mist *:Innovation Blocking Machine *:Install Bigger Memory *:Intel Basierter Mist *:Interessenvertretung biertrinkender Männer *:Internal Bug Machines *:International Brotherhood of Motherfuckers *:Intrigante, Brutale Management-Methoden *:Invented By Monkeys *:Iranian Broom Makers *:Ist Besonders Marod *:Ist Bestimmt Müll * IKEA *:Ich Kaufe Einfach Alles *:Ich Kriege Einen Anfall *:Idioten kaufen einfach alles *:Immer kaputter Einheits-Abfall *:Irgenwie keine einfache Arbeit * ISDN *:IBM Schafft Das Nicht *:Ich Seh Da Nix *:Ich sags dir nicht *:Immer Siemens Denkt Nixdorf *:Integriertes System Deutscher Nervenkranker *:Ist Sinn Drin? Nein! *:Ist Sowas Denn Nötig? *:Ich Sehe Deine Nummer *:Ich Sehe Die Nachteile *:Ist Sowas Denn Nützlich? *ITT *:Immer Total Tot * KAWASAKI *:Kaum Auszuhalten Was An Schrott Alles Käuflich Ist! *:Kaum zu glauben, Was Alles So Am Klappern Ist *:Keiner Ahnt Was Alles So An Kitsch Importiert wird *:Klappert Alles Weil Alles Schrott Aus Kyoto Ist *KIA *:Kann Ich Auch *:Keine Internationale Anerkennung *:Karre im Arsch *:Koreakiste in Autoform *:Koreanischer IndustrieAbfall *:Korrosion Ist Allgegenwärtig *KLM *:Kauft Lookhead, Majestät *:Keiner Lebt Mehr *:Keine Lust Mehr * KONSUM *:Kauft Ohne Nachzudenken Sinnlos Unseren Mist * KPMG *:Keiner prüft mehr genau *:Kinder prüfen mein Geschäft *:Kommen prüfen meckern gehen *:Keine Perspektive mieses Gehalt *KTM *:Küsse tolle Mädchen *:KartoffelTransportMaschine *:Kasperles Tret-Mühle *:Keine Tausend Meter *:Keiner Traut Sich Mitfahren *:Knaben tupfen Mädchen *L&M *:Leicht und Matschig *:Lungenkrebs und Mundfäule * LOGG *:Leider ohne Gehirn geboren * LAPD *:Lahmarschige plattfüßige Dödel *LCN *:Lokales Christliches Netzwerk *:Liebendes Christliches Netzwerk * LENOR *:Leib-eigener Neger ohne Rechte * LIEBE *:Leider Immer Eine Bittere Entäuschung * LISP *:Large and Incredibly Slow Programs *:Lots of Irritating and Senseless Parentheses * LOTUS *:Looser Ohne Temperament Und Stärke * LUFTHANSA *:Let Us Fuck The Hostess And Never See Again *:Let Us Fuck The Hostess As No Steward Available *:Lousy, UnFriendly, Terrible, Horrible And No Service Available * MIB *:Männer im Bierrausch * MAN *:Mist aus Nürnberg *:Macht Andere Neidisch * MANTA *:Mein Auto Nervt Täglich Anwohner *:Mit Allgemeinbildung nur teilweise ausgestattet *:Mit Allgemeinbildung Nur Teilweise Ausgestattet *:Manch Alter Reicher Lustmolch Bumst Ohne Richtigen Orgasmus *:Männer-Aus-Russland-Lieben-Bumsen-Ohne-Richtigen-Orgasmus *:Mülleimer Als Notdürftiges Transportmittel Ausgebaut *:Mit Acht Nachbrennern Tunnigbare Affenschauckel * MAZDA *:Mein Auto Zerstört Dein Aut *:Mein Auto Zerstört Deutsche Arbeitsplätze *:Mein Auto Zieht Der Abschleppdienst *:Most Always Zipping Dangerously Along *:Müll Auf Zwei Dünnen Achsen * MERCEDES *:Mehrtürer endeckten richtig caotisches deutsches Einrädriges Schrottteil * MIPS *:Meaningless Indicator of Processor Speed * MSDOS *:Mehr Spaß Durch Organisierten Schwachsinn *:Mehr Spielspaß durch offensichtliche Systemfehler * NASA *:Need Another Seven Astronauts * NPD *:Nano-Pimmel Deutschlands *:Nutzlose Phrasen-Drescher * NeXT *:Nicht einmal Xenix Tauglich (naja) *:Nur ein XT * NIKE *:nur ich kann es *:Nur Idioten kaufen es *:Nutten im Keller eingesperrt! * NISSAN *:Nichts Ist Schneller Schrott Als Nissan *:Nicht Immer Sind Solche Autos Nützlich *:Nissan Ist So Schön Auch Nachts * NTSC *:Never The Same Colour *:Never Twice Same Color *NVP *:Noch vor Polen * OHG *:Ohne Hirn Geboren * OHV *:Ohne Hirn und Verstand *:Ossies haben Vorfahrt * OLDSMOBILE *:Oh, Look, Dammit! Some Massive Oil Burning Idiot’s Leaking Everything *:Old Ladies Driving Slowly Make Others Behind Infuriatingly Late Everyday *:Old Loose Dented Sheet Metal Out-dated By Infamies Like Edsel * OPEL *:Offensichtlich Prolet Eventuell Landwirt *:Offensichtlicher Pfusch eines Lehrlings *:Offizieller Pfusch eines Lehrlings! *:Ohne Panne Ewig Laufen *:Ohne Pariser Erhöhte Lust *:Ohne Plan einfach losgelegt *:Ohne Power Ewig Letzter *:Optische Perfektion Ersetzt Leistung *:Obdachlose Penner erleben Luxus *:Oh prima er läuft *: * OS/2 *:Half an Operatingsystem *:Operationssystem, halb so schnell * PAGAN *:People Against Goodness And Normality *PAL *:Pictures At Last *PAM *:Privat-Afrikanischer Mitarbeiter *PC *:Programmable Canker *:Popp-Center *Pegida pubertierende Erbsenzähler gegen Intelligenz der Allgemeinheit *PCH *:PistenCHaoten * PIA *:Please Inform Allah * PILS *:Pensionist in Lauer(s)tellung * POLO *:Proletenkarre ohne Leistungs Optimierung * POMBÄR *:Prostituierte ohne Mann bumst älteren Rentner * PONTIAC Poor Old Negros Think It´s A Cadillac * PORSCHE *:Piece Of Retired Scrap, Continually High Expense * POST *:People Of Slow Transport *:Personen Ohne Sinnvolle Tätigkeit *:Porno Ohne Sinnvollen Tätigkeiten *:Primitive Organisation Sexueller Triebtäter *:Public Organisation for Supressing Technology * PR *:PoRitzen * PROFEX *:Profitable Reparaturen Ohne Fehler-EXterminierung * PSK *:Post sucht Kohle * PUMA *:Power und Macht ausstrahlen *:Probier unbedingt mal Adidas * PwC *:Partner wollen Cash *:Plötzlich war Chaos * RENAULT *:Rostiger Eimer Nach Ausbau Und Leichtem Tuning * REVAL *:Richtige Ehemänner Vögeln Auswärts Lieber *:Lieber Anton Vögel Erstmal Richtig (rückwärts) * RITMO *:Rost In Turin Montiert * SAAB *:Send Another Automobile Back *:Stupid, Arrogant Asshole Babies *:Such An Arrogant Bastard *:Swedish Automobile Always Broken *:Swedish Automobiles Are Best *:SABENA *:Such a bad experience never again *: Such A Bloody Experience Never Again *SAT : Samen Auffang Tuch : *SAP *:Sammelstelle Arbeitsloser Physiker *:SanduhrAnzeigeProgramm *: Saufen aufs Projekt *:Save and Pray *:Seach and Pray *:schafft Arbeitsplätze *:Scheiss aufs Privatleben *:Schreibs auf Papier *:Schweiß, Angst, Panikausbrüche *:Smile And Pay *:Software ante Portas *:Software Aus Pakistan *:Software aus Patches *:Software aus Polen *:Software aus Peru *:Ständig abstürzende Programme *:Ständig andere Probleme *:Streicht Arbeitsplätze *:Submit And Pray *:Suchen - Anklicken - Pause *:Starten - Abwarten - Pause *:System Aus Polen *:So a Pfurz *:Schrecken, Angst + Panik *:SAuhaufen in Perfektion * SEAT *:Sehen Einsteigen Aussteigen Tauschen *:Sehen einsteigen aussteigen totlachen *:Sehr Einfach, Aber Teuer *:Serienmäßig Eingebaute Austausch-Teile *:Spanisches Elend Als Transportmittel * SECAM *:Sans Experience Contre Les Americains *:System Even Crappier than American Method * SIEMENS AG *:Suche In Einem Monat Eine Neue Stelle Als Gartenzwerg * SIEMENS *:Selten Ist Etwas Mit Elektronik Noch Schlechter *:Sicher Ist Eines, Man Erhält Nur Schrott! *:SIE Müssen Einen Nixdorf Stornieren *:Solche Idioten Erfinden Meißtens Einfach Nur Schrott *:Spinnerte Ingenieure, Exzentrische Mechaniker Erfinden Nur Schrott *:Suche Innerhalb Eines Monats Eine Neue Stelle *:Suche In Einem Monat Eine Neue Stelle *:So Ist Es Meist Eigentlich Nicht Sinnvoll *:Sehr intelligent erscheinende Menschen erzeugen nur Schrott *:Super im ersten Moment, erst nachher Scheiße * SKODA *:SeifenKiste Oder Doch Auto? *:Schieben Kann Opa Den Auch *:So kennen Ossi´s das Auto * SMS *:Schwule-Männer-Sport *:Sex macht süchtig *:Sms Macht Süchtig *:Sado Maso Service * Soldat *:Soll Ohne Langes Denken Alles Tun * SPD *:Schröder poppt Doris *:Schroeder pisst daneben *:Sie Plündern Deutschland * SSKM *:selber schuld kein mitleid * SÜDWEST *:SamenÜberDruck Wegen Einstellung Sexueller Tätigkeiten * SUZUKI *:Sinnlose, Unzusammenhängende Zusammenstellung Unzähliger Konstruktions-Irrtümer *:Selbst unter zweifelhaften Umständen klappt's immer. *:Sicherheit und Zuverlässigkeit unserer Kraftfahrzeuge indiskutabel * SYSOP *:Säuft Yankee-Whiskey Ständig Ohne Peilung * TARGON *:Tausend Anwender Rufen Gemeinsam: Oh Nixdorf *:Total Ausgeflippter Rechner, Geht Ohnehin Nicht * TAP (Portugal) *:Take Another Plane * TDI *:The Devil Inside *:Tieferlegung durch Insasse * Team *:Täglich einen anderen Mobben *:Toll, Ein Anderer Machts * TELEKOM *:Teure Einfache Leistungen Eines Klug Organisierten Monopols *:Teure Einfältige Leistungen Eines Klug Organisierten Monopols * THW *:Tausend hilflose Wichtelmänner *:Trottel haben Werkzeug *:Trinken, helfen, weitersaufen *:tausend halbe Wichtel *:Tunten, Hippies, Wehrdienstverweigerer * TNG *:Tod nach Gehaltserhöhung *:Truely without Genious *:Treudoofe Nachfolger-Generation * TOS *:Tod Ohne Sterbeurkunde * TOYOTA *:Too Often Yankees Overprice This Auto * TÜV *:Technischer Überraschungs-Verein *:Total Überflüssiger Verein *:Titten über Venedig * TWA *:Türken Wollen Arbeit *:Takeoff With Another *:Time-Waste Airlines *:Tomorrow Wait Again *:Travel With Arabs *:Try Walk Across *:Try With Another * UMTS *:Unverhoffte Mehreinnahmen Tilgen Staatsschulden *:Unnötiger mieser totaler Schrott * UNIX *:Unser Neuestes Intelligenz EXperiment * USA *:Unterer Südlicher Abschnitt (also Bayern) *:Unterirdische Sex Anlage *: Unterirdische Scheiss Anlage *: Unterhose Sucht Arbeit *VDO *:Von Deppen Organisiert * VIP *:Very Impotent Person *:Very Importent Pisser * VIVA *:Vorpubertäre Idioten verarschen Altersgenossen * VOBIS *:Verkäufer Ohne Branchenkenntnisse Im Streß *:Viele Ohne Brille Im Suff *:Vomit On Bad Incompetent Service * VW GOLF *:Völlig Wertloses Gefährt Ohne Logische Funktion * VW PASSAT *:Völlig wertloser Personenkraftwagen alter seniler schwachsinniger autofahrender Trottel * VW Verrottetes Wrack Versauter Wagen * *:Virtually Worthless *:Volles Weichei *:Vorsicht Wahnsinigger *:Viehwagen *:Vogelwichse *:Völlig Wertlos *: * VW-Golf mit GTI *:Völlig Wertlosen Gerät Ohne Logische Funktionen mit Geistig Toten Insassen * WANG *:Wenn Alles Nicht Geht *:Wird Auch Nix Gescheites *:Wollen Auch Nur Geld * WC *:Wichs-Champion * WDR *:Wir Danken für die Rundfunkgebühren * WINDOWS *:Why install needless data on whole system *:Wird immer nur durch Optimismus wieder starten *:Wöchentliche Installation nötig, dann ordentliche Weiterarbeit sicher *: *: WMF *: *: Ware mit Fehlern * www *:welt-weites warten *:Was-wissen-Wir *:wunderbare Welt (des) Wahnsinns *:welt weit wichsen *:weiber wichsen würstchen * YAMAHA *:yeti auf moped am himalaya abgestürtzt * ZDF *:Zentrum der Finsternis *:Zu Dummes Fernsehen *:Zerstöre den Fernseher *:Zielgruppe: Debile Frührentner *:Zufriedenheit durch Frohlocken * Zivi *:Zivildienst verstärkt Impotenz * ZfP *:Zentrum feiert Party Letzter auf der Autobahn. Kategorie:Leiche auf der Autobahn Kategorie:SWR Kategorie:Sitzen, warten rauchen Kategorie:BMW Kategorie:Bayrische Mops Wagen Kategorie:ZfP Kategorie:Zentrum feiert Party Kategorie:Ufo